


Frustration

by fallon_ash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallon_ash/pseuds/fallon_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It's been three weeks! No enemies, no signs of intelligent life whatsoever, no nothing! Who knows when we will get the DHD working again? I'm going insane!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: camping

Sam awakes in the middle of the night when a cold hand finds its way into her sleeping bag. Retrospectively she supposes she should have been alarmed, or at least alert, but as it is she doesn't even open her eyes.

"No."

She doesn't have to see the pout to know that it is there.

"It's not safe offworld, and especially not with the others so close."

Her face is suddenly covered in hair, and Sam splutters as Vala first bites her earlobe, then whispers into it. "It's been three weeks! No enemies, no signs of intelligent life whatsoever, no nothing! Who knows when we will get the DHD working again? I'm going insane!"

"Yes, well, do it silently, and let me sleep."

For a moment Sam almost thinks she's been successful, but then she feels a cool rush of air as Vala unzips her sleeping bag.

"Vala!"

But no such luck. And to fight her would mean drawing more attention to them. As it is their voices are still covered by the breeze rustling the tents.

"Fine," her voice is back in Sam's ear. "I will do it myself."

She drapes herself over Sam, the warmth of her body and the softness of her hair more distracting than Sam cares to admit. Then Sam feels a hand making its way between their bodies, coming to a rest between Vala's legs. Sam should tell her to stop, but can't seem to get the words out.

Vala is breathing harder, and so is Sam. Vala's hand is moving between then, Vala's hips circling to meet it. Sam allows herself the indulgence of moving her hand to the small of Vala's back, fingertips brushing against the bare skin where her tank top has been pulled out of her pants.

Vala's face is buried against Sam's neck, and Sam almost misses the whispered words, has to recreate them from memory in the moments after she's felt Vala's lips moving against her throat. "I miss you."

Suddenly things make a lot more sense. Sam pulls Vala closer, presses a kiss to her forehead.

"I miss you too."

Vala draws a sharp breath, "Sam!" Her hand moves faster, and she mumbles something. "Close... been too long..." and then Sam feels her shuddering against her.

Vala nestles against Sam afterward. Sam is breathing heard, her pulse fast, and she needs pressure, anything, now, between her legs. Vala doesn't seem to notice, sleepy and pliable in Sam's arms.

"How do you do it? You don't even seem frustrated..."

Sam almost laughs at her, but she can hear the uncertainty under the flirty curiosity.

"I try not to think about it. It's the job, and as long as we're out here we're on duty. I just put it out of my mind."

"Hmm..."

"You just put it right back in. With a vengeance."

"Oh. Oh! I'll leave." Vala makes a move to disentangle herself, but Sam holds on.

"No you don't. You don't start something like that and then leave me here. I'll never be able to go back to sleep, and while I'm perfectly capable of working on no sleep, I prefer otherwise."

"Well, what do you suggest?" The smile is back in Vala's voice, and Sam feels fingers creeping over her stomach.

"Sadly, nothing as interesting as what I'm sure you're imagining." Sam finds Vala's hand, pushes it down toward her pants. "Make me come. And if you do it quickly and silently, I'll let you stay the rest of the night." While Vala can scream with the best of them it's only for show, her natural inclination is to be quiet. Sam, however, tends to be more involuntarily vocal.

Sam can almost hear the gears working in Vala's head as she weighs the pros and the cons, but in the end a need for closeness Vala would never admit to in the light of day wins out. Vala's hand slips into her pants, and she circles her clit. First slowly, then adding pressure and speed in time with Sam's breathing. She knows her well, pushing up to kiss Sam's mouth in time to catch any stray moans, and soon Sam is coming, just Vala's fingertips on her clit and Vala's tongue in her mouth, layers of clothing between them.

"Much better." Sam sighs.

Vala squirms for a bit, pulls over her own sleeping bag to cover her exposed back, but then she settles down, her head on Sam's shoulder, arm curled tightly around Sam's waist.

Sam settles Vala more comfortably against her. "Just don't make a habit of..."

"Sleeping." Vala interrupts her. "Can't hear you..." She faux snores.

Sam smiles, kisses the top of her head, closes her eyes. Oh well.


End file.
